walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead (TV Series)
:For the comic book series, see The Walking Dead (Comic Series). :For the webisode series, see The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart. On August 12, 2009, it was announced that the cable station AMC had picked up the rights to produce a television series based on the comic The Walking Dead.Dustin. The Walking Dead Comes to Television. Geekadelphia. (August 12, 2009).Wigler, Josh. Kirkman Talks "Walking Dead". Comic Book Resources. (September 4, 2009). Frank Darabont wrote, directed and served as an executive producer for the new series. On March 2010, it was announced that AMC ordered six episodes for the first season. The pilot began filming on 15 May 2010. The series debuted on AMC on October 31, 2010.AMC Orders Up Six Episodes of The Walking Dead! Dread Central. (March 29, 2010).Zalben, Alex. Zombies Invade AMC as The Walking Dead Moves to Pilot. AMC. (January 21, 2010).Start Date Set for The Walking Dead Pilot. Dread Central. (February 10, 2010).Wigler, Josh. 'The Walking Dead' Gets Six-Episode Order From AMC. MTV. (March 29, 2010).TV: AMC Already Picks Up Six Episodes of 'The Walking Dead'!. Bloody Disgusting. (March 29, 2010). Executive Producer Frank Darabont said that the TV Series is not intended to be a miniseries. AMC ordered a 13 episode second season.[[AMC]'s Zombie thriller THE WALKING DEAD Is No Miniseries!!]. Ain't It Cool News. (March 30, 2010). The second season debuted on October 16, 2011 at 9 p.m. with the a 90 minute premiere episode "What Lies Ahead". Frank Darabont was released from being the show-runner and replaced by Glen Mazzara (writer of the first season episode "Wildfire"). Darabont's departure has been surrounded in controversy, with magazine articles claiming that it was due to either a strained relationship with AMC, his failure to conform to the schedule of a TV series, or most likely due to the show's budget reduction despite commercial success. Episodes Season 1 #"Days Gone Bye" #"Guts" #"Tell It to the Frogs" #"Vatos" #"Wildfire" #"TS-19" Webisodes #"A New Day" #"Family Matters" #"Domestic Violence" #"Neighborly Advice" #"Step Mother" #"Everything Dies" Season 2 #"What Lies Ahead" #"Bloodletting" #"Save The Last One" #"Cherokee Rose" #"Chupacabra" #"Secrets" #"Pretty Much Dead Already" #"Nebraska" #"Triggerfinger" #"18 Miles Out" #"Judge, Jury, Executioner" #"Better Angels" #"Beside The Dying Fire" Webisodes #"Hide and Seek" #"Keys to the Kingdom" #"The Chosen Ones" #"Parting Shots" Season 3 #"Seed" #"Sick" #"Walk With Me" #"Killer Within" #"Say the Word" #"Hounded" #"When the Dead Come Knocking" #"Made to Suffer" Development Calls went out for zombie extras for the Fairlie-Poplar District, Atlanta, for at least two weekends: June 11–13 and July 2–4, 2010. All extras must be trained in "zombie school." Classes include "How To Speak Without Vowels" and "Shambling 101."(Goldman, Tom) Zombie Go To School, Get On AMC's The Walking Dead Escapist Magazine (31 May 2010). Reception The show currently scores 85 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 25 reviews, indicating Universal acclaim. In a cover article Entertainment Weekly called The Walking Dead "The Best New Show on TV".'The Walking Dead': This week's EW cover story goes behind the scenes on TV's best new show, (November 29, 2010). Nancy deWolf Smith from The Wall Street Journal said that the "pilot episode is so good that it has hooked even a zombie hater like me." She said that what made the show so good was that it feels real and looks cinematic. Heather Havrilesky of Salon.com included the show on their list of 9 new TV shows to not miss, giving it a grade of "A", with the author saying "A film-quality drama series about zombies? Somebody pinch me!" The pilot received 5.3 million viewers, making it the most-watched premiere episode of any AMC television series. The season 2 premiere and encore received a total of 11 million viewers, the rest of the season continues to break records around the world. The season 3 premiere garnered a record-breaking 10.9 million viewers, and together with its encore, the premiere was watched by 15.2 million viewers, making this the most-watched episode of The Walking Dead, to date. References External links *Official AMC The Walking Dead site **The Walking Dead Zombie Photo Gallery, AMC. **Frank Darabont's The Walking Dead - See the Dead Rot!, AMC. *Walking Dead infographic Weapons and kill stat infographic by Virginmedia.com *Exclusive: A review of the pilot script for The Walking Dead TV series Corona Coming Attractions, Patrick Sauriol, (January 25, 2010). *The Talking Dead : A podcast dedicated to The Walking Dead (TV Series). *Hale, Andreas The Walking Dead Comic Is Coming To Life,drjays. (August 18, 2010). Trailer, shown at 2010 Comic-Con. *WalkingDead-TV.Info : Fan reference site for The Walking Dead TV Series *Walking Dead Merchandise : Licensed merchandise from the TV Series Category:The Walking Dead Category:Seasons